Game With A Mean Storyteller/13 Mar 2011
(7:12:55 PM) Remmon: Right. Let the massacre begin! (7:14:02 PM) Stalker Z@3A600C.A966FF.5BF32D.8E7ABA entered the room. (7:14:02 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (7:17:01 PM) ***Crowns taps fingers, waits for people to get on TS, recaps that we were going to be on a meme^W boat. (7:17:32 PM) Birds: We were going to stop some brigands. (7:21:10 PM) Shield: Although not necessarily this day. (7:24:17 PM) Crowns: I propose we dive-bomb the brigands with our agatae and scare them half to death. (7:24:55 PM) Shield: I propose we wait here a couple of days and rest first. I have something I want to do to people who try to stab us in the night. (7:25:20 PM) Remmon: Does it involve agatea? (7:25:44 PM) Shield: No. (7:26:04 PM) Crowns: You do that. BBL, going off to get some drink and whores. :P (7:26:34 PM) Birds: Birds finally gets to reading that sorcery book she looted in the Lap. (7:26:38 PM) Remmon: Well, start talking. (7:27:53 PM) Crowns: About? (7:31:50 PM) Remmon: Shield needs to talk about what he wants to do to people who try to stab you? (7:32:22 PM) Shield: Well, mostly I'm gonna wait until they try to stab us in the night, then ambush them and make them my cultists or else. (7:32:53 PM) Shield: I would have earlier, but the demons took care of it. (7:33:49 PM) Crowns: Roll Join Debate, hit them with UMI until they reach 0wp. (7:33:51 PM) Remmon: Right. So you're going to eschew sleep in favour of waiting for bad people (7:34:17 PM) Shield: Or I'm just gonna tell the demons to wake me up when bad people come and let me deal with them. (7:34:26 PM) Birds: Remmon: What's the sorcery book about? (7:34:35 PM) Remmon: That won't work, Shield, you're not their boss : (7:34:36 PM) Remmon: :p (7:34:44 PM) Shield: Different rooms from previously, obviously, so they don't catch on until it's too late. (7:34:49 PM) Remmon: You'll have to ask Crowns and Birds to leave such instructions (7:35:06 PM) Shield: Yes, yes, yes. (7:35:09 PM) Crowns: Sure. (7:36:06 PM) Shield: "Hey Crowns, I'd like to borrow one of your demons for the night and sleep somewhere else from you guys." (7:36:26 PM) Crowns: "One of the agatae? Sure. I should get around to binding one for you one of these days." (7:36:42 PM) Shield: "Or sleep elsewhere from last night generally. I need to ambush some of those idiots who try to rob us in the night." (7:37:00 PM) Remmon: Birds, roll occult + edu (7:37:10 PM) Crowns: "You do that. I'm planning to hear around the city a bit, figure out who to avoid or not, and maybe where these brigands are coming from." (7:37:26 PM) Crowns: ((I would like to train First Socialize Excellency over the next 8 hours.)) (7:37:33 PM) Birds: !exalted 12: IntOcc (7:37:33 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntOcc": (4 2 6 9 3 10 3 2 5 2 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:37:49 PM) Crowns: ((Actually, make that Second.)) (7:41:10 PM) Shield: ((I should learn Sorcery too.)) (7:41:20 PM) Remmon: ((Sorcery for the masses!) (7:41:36 PM) Remmon: Right. So night falls and passes uneventfully (7:42:40 PM) Shield: I'll raise Conviction to 3. (7:44:00 PM) Birds: (The question of us leaving is dependant on whether Shield has concluded his business, right?) (7:44:03 PM) Remmon: So... When are you leaving? (7:44:18 PM) Shield: Depends on when we get some brigands to fight, I guess. (7:44:24 PM) Crowns: "No idiots trying to rob you in your sleep?" (7:44:26 PM) Shield: Well, idiots trying to stab us in the night. (7:44:32 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: Conv (7:44:32 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Conv": (8 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:44:58 PM) Shield: "I'm disappointed. Gravely. This city has such a bunch of sissies for criminals." (7:45:02 PM) Crowns: "How about going after the other idiots trying to rob other people?" (7:45:05 PM) Shield: !exalted 3: Conviction (7:45:05 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Conviction": (10 5 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:45:31 PM) Shield: ((Birds needs a magic rock.)) (7:45:42 PM) Shield: ((Hearthstone.)) (7:46:35 PM) Shield: "Let's wait one more night, I'll try to find a seedier place to sleep." (7:46:35 PM) Birds: "Removing brigands sounds like a fun way to spend an afternoon." (7:46:39 PM) Crowns: I would like to gather information about the brigands. What do I roll? (7:46:44 PM) ***Birds shrugs. (7:46:58 PM) Remmon: Int+Investigation? (7:47:16 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 (7:47:17 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (3 3 10 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:48:54 PM) Shield: "We might run into Violet again when leaving the city. If we run into her we'll need to run, I think. I can't be arsed to fight her again until I have an army." (7:49:21 PM) Remmon: You find out that there are numerous of small gangs of criminals operating in this city. Some are bolder then others. The ones that attacked you appear to have been a group well known for attacking travellers. (7:49:23 PM) Birds: "Why? You seemed to be doing a good job." (7:50:05 PM) Shield: "I'm still feeling a bit down from last fight, you know? It takes a lot out of you, fighting someone of roughly equal skill." (7:50:18 PM) ***Crowns points Shield at some other gangs of criminals and a seedy-looking street to walk down. :) (7:50:37 PM) ***Shield finds this idea intriguing, does this. (7:51:35 PM) ***Crowns disguises himself as yet another thug and lags around somewhere in the general vicinity of Shield. (7:52:03 PM) Remmon: Shield, are you carrying your weapon? (7:52:53 PM) ***Shield dresses up like a farmer woman and hides the weapon in a cart he pushes, presumably to ferry food to a temple or something. (7:53:33 PM) Shield: "Anyone good at disguises?" (7:53:38 PM) Crowns: "Me!" (7:53:51 PM) Shield: "Jolly good. You want to dress me up to look harmless?" (7:54:04 PM) Crowns: "You. Harmless. That's an interesting challenge..." (7:55:14 PM) Crowns: "We'll start with your posture. Lower your head, put your shoulders up, look nervously about a bit, walk like there's dog shit everywhere and you might step in it." (7:55:33 PM) ***Crowns attempts to dress Shield up, is at a loss for what to do with his daiklave. (7:56:01 PM) ***Shield suggests putting it in a pushcart and finding a rationale for pushing it around. (7:56:18 PM) Shield: ((Yes, yes, I am obsessed with carts. They're handy!)) (7:56:35 PM) ***Crowns looks for something cheap to fill the cart with. Firewood? (7:56:57 PM) Shield: Sure, that oughta hide it. (7:57:37 PM) Crowns: "You know what? Forget the fake breasts, you're bad enough at looking harmless without having to add those." (7:58:16 PM) Crowns: ((I'm guessing or Manipulation+Larceny at some difficulty for disguising someone else?)) (7:58:39 PM) ***Birds goes out to buy a Gateway set. (7:58:42 PM) Remmon: Wits + Larceny sounds good, yes (7:59:08 PM) ***Silk tags along with Birds (7:59:09 PM) Shield: ((Gateway is the Standard Exalted Game.)) (7:59:20 PM) Crowns: !exalted 16 (7:59:20 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (10 2 3 2 5 8 9 7 6 4 4 7 10 4 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (7:59:49 PM) ***Shield reverses the polarity of his aura of terror to evildoers? (8:00:05 PM) Remmon: Crowns disguises Shield a little. Have a mirror for Shield to look in so he can realise that he's no longer himself? (8:00:18 PM) Crowns: I have a finely polished chakram. (8:00:38 PM) ***Shield doesn't waste time getting existential about how he no longer exists, and instead slouches off to meet the robbers. (8:01:39 PM) Birds: "Do you play Gateway, Silk?" (8:01:39 PM) ***Crowns stays in the general vicinity, dressed up with FID. (8:01:50 PM) Remmon: While Shield heads out to try and get robbed, Birds and Silk head for the market, but end up between two groups of unhealthy looking people. Unhealthy for you, mainly, because they're brandishing swords. (8:02:38 PM) Silk: "... Oh, come on. Seriously?" (8:03:08 PM) Birds: "Buzz off." (8:03:45 PM) Shield: ((Scare them off with social attacks, Silk!)) (8:04:07 PM) Silk: ((How can I learn the social combat rules in aunder a minute!? :-O )) (8:04:13 PM) Remmon: "Yer money or yer life, ladies." (8:04:58 PM) Shield: ((It's simple. Roll Social ability + social attribute against them, add prettiness difference. If you beat their MDV and they don't have a good reason to spend Willpower, you win.)) (8:05:36 PM) Birds: "I think the following events will ensure that the mortal stock of Creation will be infinitesimally superior to its prior state." (8:06:06 PM) Silk: !Exalted 6 (8:06:06 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (1 6 1 1 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:06:11 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m: Join Debate! (8:06:11 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Join Debate!": (8 8 4 9 7 7). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:06:51 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 (8:06:51 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled (9 1 3 7 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:08:41 PM) Remmon: The bandits try to argue the benefits of handing over your money. Mainly ones involving your limbs remaining intact and them not having to take your money by force. (8:08:45 PM) Remmon: Defense? (8:08:58 PM) ***Birds laughs. (DMDV 7.) (8:10:51 PM) Silk: Parry (8:11:01 PM) Silk: PMDV of 4 (8:11:04 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m: You are to be convinced! (8:11:04 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "You are to be convinced!": (2 2 5 3 9 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:11:11 PM) Remmon: They aren't very convincing. (8:11:14 PM) Remmon: Tick 1, Birds (8:11:21 PM) Shield: ((I wonder if that can succeed, given the prettiness difference. :p)) (8:11:38 PM) Remmon: ((I doubt it, they are appearance 2)) (8:11:49 PM) Birds: (I'm App4.) (8:12:18 PM) Shield: ((So effective MDVs of 9 and 7. Those mortals won't get very far. >.>)) (8:14:37 PM) Birds: "How about YOU handing over YOUR money and we won't convert you into hungry ghosts?" (8:15:01 PM) Shield: ((Stunt 1 is baseline :( )) (8:15:20 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: I'm not a people person, said the Abyssal. (8:15:21 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "I'm not a people person, said the Abyssal.": (2 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:15:33 PM) Birds: But -2 MDV because PRETTY. (8:15:56 PM) Remmon: Not enough, alas (8:17:58 PM) Birds: (Speed 4, IIRC.) (8:20:24 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Silk, bandits (8:23:08 PM) Silk: "Gentlemen, I must inform you to take note, you are in /way/ over your heads this time. Think, if you will, the average person would've handed you the money already. We haven't. If you value your lives, crooked though they may be, you should back off. Now." (8:24:57 PM) Remmon: "Lady, if you think everyone picks the easy way, you are sadly mistaken. But that's alright, we'll just skip to the beating part now." (8:24:59 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1, Silk (8:25:06 PM) Remmon: They are, obviously, parrying (8:25:34 PM) Silk: !exalted 8: You poor fools don;t know what you're dealing with... (8:25:35 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "You poor fools don;t know what you're dealing with...": (9 8 7 3 10 1 8 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (8:26:04 PM) Remmon: Their action is to spend willpower and Join Battle. (8:26:10 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m: Join Battle. (8:26:10 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Join Battle.": (7 1 8 1 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:26:19 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: JB (8:26:20 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "JB": (9 6 4 4 2 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:26:37 PM) Birds: !exalted 6:JB (8:26:37 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "JB": (3 10 2 2 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:26:51 PM) Remmon: Today is 'bandits go first' day (8:27:14 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, the bandits storm towards you. 4 melee attacks at Birds and Silk. Defenses? (8:27:31 PM) Shield: ((4 each or 2 each?)) (8:27:40 PM) Remmon: ((4 each) (8:28:18 PM) ***Birds uses her PDV 8. (8:29:20 PM) ***Silk uses DDV 5 (8:29:31 PM) Remmon: Birds is attacked, the bandits all miss hopelessly. (8:29:39 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m: Silk may not be that lucky (8:29:40 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Silk may not be that lucky": (7 6 4 7 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:29:47 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m 7 3: Silk may not be that lucky (8:29:47 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Silk may not be that lucky": (2 6 4 3 7 9; 9 1 5 9 7 8; 8 5 4 10 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 4; 3. (8:29:58 PM) Remmon: They are ineffective against Silk as well (8:30:06 PM) Remmon: Tick 1, Birds (8:33:15 PM) ***Birds is almost surrounded, so she backhands one of the bandits so hard it sends him flying while doing a pirouette to face the three others with the wall to her back. (8:33:28 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (8:34:10 PM) Birds: !exalted 14: Boom (8:34:10 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Boom": (2 2 2 3 10 2 4 6 10 2 10 5 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:34:43 PM) Remmon: Hit by 3 (8:35:00 PM) Birds: What's their soak? (8:35:12 PM) Birds: Bashing. (8:35:17 PM) Remmon: No lethal soak, 3 bashing soak (8:35:43 PM) Birds: 9B. Extras get damage divided by 3 automatically, so he's out. (8:37:00 PM) Remmon: Birds punches a bandit's lights out. (8:38:06 PM) Birds: (Speed 3.) (8:38:46 PM) Remmon: Tick 2, Silk (8:41:13 PM) ***Silk finishes ducking and weaving around the bandit's strikes, pulling out her bow and letting off a shot at a bandit's sword. (8:42:54 PM) Silk: !exalted 11: Legolas am I! (I hope.) (8:42:55 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Legolas am I! (I hope.)": (9 6 8 4 10 8 6 5 4 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:43:15 PM) Remmon: Hit by 1 (8:43:37 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m: Not getting disarmed (8:43:38 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Not getting disarmed": (3 6 2 3 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:43:45 PM) Remmon: He is disarmed (8:45:25 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Bandits and Birds. (8:47:25 PM) ***Birds turns, and quickly takes three steps on the building wall to perform a backflip between two of the bandits, smashing their heads into the cobblestones as she lands. (8:47:37 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (8:47:56 PM) Birds: !exalted 12: One (8:47:56 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "One": (3 8 4 4 9 7 4 10 1 1 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:47:59 PM) Birds: !exalted 11: Two (8:47:59 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Two": (5 9 9 3 8 8 6 8 9 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:48:08 PM) Birds: Yup, both down. (8:48:14 PM) Remmon: Indeed (8:48:18 PM) Remmon: Two more bandits eat dirt. (8:48:42 PM) Remmon: The fourth bandit near Birds pulls a runner, while the four around Silk haven't quite realised what has happened yet. (8:48:55 PM) Remmon: The disarmed one pulls a knife instead of his sword and they attack once more. (8:49:01 PM) Remmon: Silk, defense? (8:49:08 PM) Silk: Dodge again (8:49:24 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m 7 4: Stab the bitch! (8:49:25 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Stab the bitch!": (2 5 2 7 7 9; 4 2 1 3 9 6; 6 6 4 7 3 3; 7 3 8 7 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 1; 1; 3. (8:49:32 PM) Remmon: Or don't, see if I care... (8:49:39 PM) Silk: "I think not" (8:49:53 PM) Remmon: Tick 7, Birds. (8:50:49 PM) ***Birds lets the runner go, and instead goes help Silk. Rushing over, she slides into a flanking position, smashing two ruffians in the kidneys. (8:50:57 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (8:51:08 PM) Birds: !exalted 12f 7 2: Die (8:51:09 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Die": (6 10 3 10 6 2 5 1 5 2 2 3; 5 1 3 9 4 2 5 6 4 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 2. (8:51:19 PM) Birds: !exalted 11: REROLL (8:51:19 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "REROLL": (2 1 5 3 2 1 4 1 2 6 8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:51:43 PM) Remmon: The dice gods are against Birds, she only smashes one bandit into the dirt (8:51:54 PM) Remmon: Tick 8, bandits and Silk. (8:52:03 PM) Remmon: The bandits realise what happened to their buddies and run for it. (8:53:29 PM) Silk: !exalted 3: Compassion: Can I live with making them live without a leg? (8:53:30 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Compassion: Can I live with making them live without a leg?": (4 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:55:34 PM) Silk: Eh. They've learnt their lesson. (8:55:42 PM) Silk: No need to compound the issue. (8:56:14 PM) ***Birds takes a moment to search the unconscious ones to see if they were specifically sent against them or just random idiots. (8:56:32 PM) ***Silk picks up the weapon that the bandit 'dropped' (8:57:21 PM) Remmon: They seem to have been random idiots, Birds. (8:57:34 PM) Remmon: They had very little money between them, most of them had no ID (8:58:27 PM) ***Birds continues on her way! (8:58:36 PM) ***Silk follows (8:59:09 PM) Silk: "In answer to your question, I don't as such..." (8:59:25 PM) ***Birds didn't take anything. They're poor and stupid. (8:59:28 PM) Remmon: Shield, you come across 4 unconcious people with weapons. (8:59:49 PM) ***Shield grumbles to himself and looks extra harmless, then carries on. (9:00:14 PM) Remmon: Birds and Silk reach the markets without any further incidents (9:00:30 PM) ***Crowns looks like a walking incident, listens for sounds of Shield getting into one. (9:03:18 PM) ***Shield sighs, picks up the valuables from the bandits, stays around a while to make sure somebody sees him looting them, and carries on. (9:04:09 PM) Remmon: The city guard arrives a while after Shield loots the bandits. A couple of them chase after Shield to ask him if he saw what happened. (9:04:22 PM) Remmon: Shield, are you trying to hide your newly found loot at all? (9:06:00 PM) Shield: "I'm trying to get robbed in order to cut down on crime a bit, officers." (9:06:35 PM) Shield: "Didn't see who did that, but I picked up some of their things to encourage others to rob me for it." (9:06:56 PM) Remmon: The officers are not convinced, they demand to know what you did to those poor innocent... err... robbers. (9:07:20 PM) ***Shield points out that they are armed and extremely stupid. What proof do you need? (9:07:27 PM) Shield: ((The robbers, not the officers.)) (9:07:49 PM) Remmon: ((The only difference between the robbers and the guards is their state of conciousness :p)) (9:08:29 PM) Remmon: Now thoroughly confused, the guardsmen decide it's better to just let you go than to try and take your statement. You're told to move along. (9:09:01 PM) ***Shield moves along and puts his loot on top of the cart to make sure somebody sees it. (9:09:34 PM) ***Shield knocks unconscious any libertarians in the way. (9:11:18 PM) Shield: ((Depends. Can I do it without getting mutated?)) (9:11:35 PM) Shield: ((I haven't got Glorious Solar Hazmat Suit yet.)) (9:11:46 PM) Remmon: ((So long as you stay clear of the Wyld zone, yes)) (9:11:56 PM) Crowns: ((If you do go there, spend willpower on your willpower roll.)) (9:12:06 PM) Remmon: ((Stay on the edges of Firewander and you'll be fine)) (9:12:10 PM) ***Shield goes to Firewander, for he seeks in this city a better class of criminals. (9:12:25 PM) Remmon: Perception + Awareness. (9:12:39 PM) Shield: !exalted 10: PerAwa (9:12:39 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "PerAwa": (10 8 8 10 7 9 3 7 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (9:13:42 PM) Remmon: You're about 5 minutes into walking through Firewander and you're already being tailed by about a dozen suspicious figures, 2 assassins on the rooftops, 4 drunken hobos and a couple of high quality thugs. (9:14:21 PM) Remmon: The hobos are armed with broken bottles, the assassins with shortbows and daggers. Everyone else uses clubs and/or swords. (9:15:55 PM) ***Shield sets the cart against the wall, and slouches against it himself. With a grisly high-pitched attempt at a womanly voice, he says "You can come out now, boys." (9:16:19 PM) Remmon: The assassins disappear from view, everyone else comes out brandishing their weapons (9:16:33 PM) Remmon: "Hey, I were here first! His money is mine!" (9:16:53 PM) Remmon: "We're having none of that! There's eight of us and we say his money's mine!" (9:17:20 PM) Remmon: "We need his money more! The taverns are getting more expensive every day!" (9:17:49 PM) ***Shield observes the events with a sense that he might be closer to the wyld zone than he thinks, on account of silliness. (9:18:32 PM) Remmon: "Don't make me call the guards to sort out who gets to mug him first! You know they'll take thirty percent..." (9:18:48 PM) ***Shield keeps one hand on the cart handle/daiklave, and eyes them levelly. "There's enough of me to go around." (9:19:33 PM) ***Shield kicks the cart at the first group of bandits, revealing a big damn sword to fit the qualities of the hero wielding them. (9:19:53 PM) Remmon: "He's armed!" (9:19:56 PM) Shield: ((Wielding it, even. Join Battle?)) (9:20:00 PM) Remmon: "Radical! A surfboard!" (9:20:04 PM) Remmon: (Yes, sure) (9:20:10 PM) Shield: ((Stunt?)) (9:20:14 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (9:20:21 PM) Shield: ((WP!)) (9:20:28 PM) Shield: !exalted 12 (9:20:28 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (3 1 1 9 9 10 8 7 5 9 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (9:20:35 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5m: Bandits (9:20:35 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Bandits": (2 9 4 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:20:38 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m: Thugs (9:20:38 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Thugs": (3 8 2 4 3 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:20:45 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m: Bandits 2 (9:20:45 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Bandits 2": (6 6 7 9 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:20:49 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3m: Hobos (9:20:50 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hobos": (9 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:21:01 PM) Shield: ((Right. Me, me, them.)) (9:21:10 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Shield (9:22:48 PM) ***Shield swings his sword under the cart, upends it, and sends logs hurtling toward every enemy head in range. (9:23:08 PM) Shield: ((Bashing substituted Peony Blossom Attack.)) (9:23:58 PM) Shield: ((It's 3 yards, I think. Possibly more with longer-reach weaponry.)) (9:24:24 PM) Remmon: Right, so you can hit like 5 bandits in one go if you target the bigger group of them (9:24:42 PM) Shield: Right. Stunt? (9:24:50 PM) Shield: Also, rough bandit count? (9:25:12 PM) Remmon: Total bandit count is 12. They're split into 2 groups, one of 8, one of 4 (9:25:14 PM) Remmon: 4 thugs (9:25:21 PM) Remmon: 4 hobos (9:25:36 PM) Remmon: If they had a common leader, I could use mass combat :P (9:25:58 PM) Shield: ((Speed 4, also.)) (9:26:01 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (9:26:19 PM) Shield: ((-1 for bashing sub, I think.)) (9:26:38 PM) Shield: ((...and let's say another -1 for making sure they don't die.)) (9:26:42 PM) Remmon: ((-1 external, yes) (9:27:00 PM) Remmon: ((That's just pulling your blows, you don't inflict more damage than they have health)) (9:27:06 PM) Shield: (('kay.)) (9:27:13 PM) Shield: !exalted 18: Smashity. (9:27:13 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Smashity.": (9 7 2 6 5 6 6 5 3 8 3 2 6 5 6 2 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:28:24 PM) Remmon: Miss... (9:29:05 PM) ***Shield glares. (9:29:28 PM) Remmon: The bandits have managed to dodge and parry most of the wood, taking only a few minor injuries in the process (9:29:35 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Shield again (9:30:50 PM) ***Shield leaps up into the air, makes a cutting motion after a backflip for momentum, and a wall of essence-charged air pummels the heads of the mortals underneath. Then he returns to slouching against the wall. (9:31:14 PM) Shield: ((Let's try that again, in other words.)) (9:31:33 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (9:31:38 PM) Shield: ((More WP.)) (9:31:41 PM) Shield: !exalted 18 (9:31:41 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (5 1 8 8 1 6 9 2 5 10 10 3 1 9 3 6 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (9:31:46 PM) Shield: ((Theeeere we go.)) (9:31:52 PM) Remmon: Hit by 5 (9:32:04 PM) Shield: ((Raw damage of 23, so I suspect pulling it makes these mortals take a nap.)) (9:32:25 PM) Remmon: 5 bandits go for a nap all of the sudden, in response to Shield's attack. (9:32:36 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, bandits 2. (9:32:40 PM) Shield: "Come on now, boys, don't be shy." (9:33:03 PM) Remmon: The second bandit group sees you have a go at the first bandit group and decide that maybe they shouldn't be mugging you after all. They start dashing away. (9:33:10 PM) Remmon: Tick 6, everyone else (9:33:48 PM) Remmon: Realising that you are 1) Heavily armed, 2) An essence user and 3) Therefore not worth mugging, everyone else breaks into a dash in various directions as well, except the hobos, who are cheering you on. (9:34:12 PM) Remmon: Tick 8, Shield. (9:34:22 PM) Shield: ((End combat.)) (9:35:17 PM) ***Shield walks over to the hobos and puts his surfboard away. "Here, you seem like a level-headed bunch. Could you tell these bandits something when they wake up?" (9:35:30 PM) Remmon: "Of course, mister." (9:36:48 PM) Shield: "Tell them that I am the god of shielding grannies from unnecessary violence on their walks to the store, or Shield for short. And tell them that they better sacrifice a chicken a week to me for the rest of their mortal spans, or else. You got all that?" (9:37:23 PM) Remmon: "Of course, mister Shield." (9:37:35 PM) Shield: "Oh, and if you have time, make up some snappy prayer you can teach them while you're at it." (9:37:36 PM) Remmon: "Were can we get a surfboard like that? I want one!" (9:39:29 PM) Shield: "Just ask some blacksmith to make a big iron board like this, and then paint it with either yellow paint or the blood of your enemies, depending on your sense of style." (9:40:15 PM) Remmon: "But won't that be like incredibly heavy?" (9:40:48 PM) Shield: "Well, there's a trick to it. You just add magic." (9:41:23 PM) Remmon: "Oohhh... How do you add magic?" (9:42:27 PM) Shield: "You dip the sword in the blood of seven slain fey warriors, I'm told, while reciting some prayers to Sol. Or you can consult your nearest sorcerer." (9:42:44 PM) Remmon: "Are you a sorcerer?" (9:43:19 PM) Shield: "Sorry, no. But if you see a pair of really pretty women wandering around in the city, look like outsiders, chances are one of them might be." (9:43:31 PM) Remmon: "Do you know where they are now?" (9:44:43 PM) Shield: "I think you might find them in the market sometime after you've told the bandits what's what." (9:44:55 PM) Remmon: "Okay." (9:45:31 PM) ***Shield wanders off whistling merrily, after making sure the hobos seem to be complying with their mission. (9:46:12 PM) Remmon: They're talking to eachother, next to the unconcious bandits. (9:47:27 PM) ***Shield turns before leaving. "And I've got eyes on this place, okay?" *makes sign of his eyes to theirs with two fingers* (9:48:15 PM) Remmon: Right, so Shield heads back to the tavern? (9:48:31 PM) Remmon: While Silk and Birds wander the market looking for a Gateway set. (9:48:32 PM) Shield: Pretty much. Probably joins Crowns at some point. (9:49:39 PM) Crowns: Sure, now that you've got a little cult started. (9:49:45 PM) Crowns: Some reinforcement may be in order. (9:50:27 PM) ***Birds heads back to the tavern after a purchase. (9:50:41 PM) Remmon: Silk and Birds are accosted by some hobos who wish to know how to put the magic into an iron surfboard so they can surf with it. (9:51:12 PM) Silk: "Iron surfboard...?" (9:51:37 PM) ***Crowns reminisces with Shield. "I used to have a small cult back in the West, you know. People mysteriously found food and money and friendly notes appearing in their pockets or homes when they were in trouble. Thing was, I took a bit too much credit, and eventually the Immaculates stamped most of it out." (9:51:41 PM) Birds: "I have a suspicion that by surfboard, they mean a daiklave." (9:52:07 PM) Birds: "What did this surfboard look like? And also what did the wielder look like?" (9:52:11 PM) Remmon: They describe Shield and his daiklave, they want a surfboard just like that to beat up bandits with (9:52:16 PM) Shield: "Well, I'm hoping to avoid all that by keeping it small." (9:52:58 PM) Shield: "And keeping it in Nexus, too. I don't think the Immaculates come here so much." (9:52:59 PM) Birds: "That's going to be problematic, because to effectively wield a daiklave, if you find one, you need to be able to use essence." (9:53:16 PM) Birds: "This is not trivial, but there are several ways to achieve that." (9:54:32 PM) Birds: "Do you want to know about this?" (9:54:36 PM) Remmon: "He said you could teach us how to make an iron surfboard like that!" (9:55:46 PM) Birds: "Technically, yes, I could. Do you have a spare year to learn the basics?" (9:56:20 PM) Remmon: "Well, I ain't going anywhere else. When do we start?" (9:57:47 PM) ***Birds raises an eyebrow. "We can start today, after we get back to the inn. Consider that I will be travelling, and if you want to learn, you'll have to accompany me." (9:58:02 PM) Silk: "... Or we could stay here." (9:58:11 PM) Remmon: They shrug (9:58:21 PM) Remmon: "We got nothing here to stay for. Let's travel!" (9:58:28 PM) Silk: "Or that works." (9:58:29 PM) ***Birds glances at Silk. "This is not always up to us." (9:58:34 PM) ***Birds nods. (9:59:14 PM) Silk: "It'll be dangerous. There's no garuntee you'll live to use the Daiklaives" (9:59:26 PM) ***Birds leads them back to the inn for a meal. "Being a mortal is dangerous anyway." (9:59:32 PM) Remmon: "There's no garantuee we'll live to see tomorrow if we stay in Firewander." (9:59:54 PM) Silk: "True enough. What're your names?" (10:01:33 PM) Crowns: ((Maher, Shalal, Hash and Baz. :p)) (10:01:48 PM) Remmon: The hobos introduce themselves. They are Jimmy, Sanjit, Maximus and Pippin. (10:03:42 PM) Birds: They're typical hobos, right? Poorly dressed, malnourished, etc.? (10:04:03 PM) Remmon: Yup (10:04:16 PM) Birds: Definitely funding them a meal first. (10:07:12 PM) Crowns: So, now Birds has hobos and Shield has a baby cult. (10:07:30 PM) Remmon: Yup (10:07:41 PM) Remmon: Shield, Crowns, Birds and Silk all return to the tavern. (10:07:46 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:09:02 PM) Crowns: Assuming we get an explanation, I'm going to buy a brief round of beer for the hobos. (10:09:10 PM) ***Birds quizzes the hobos on their Lore and Occult while they eat. (10:09:31 PM) ***Birds gives Crowns a succint explanation. (10:09:40 PM) Crowns: Then, while they're drinking, I will reverse-pickpocket some coins worth Resources 1 into all their pockets and invite them to place a personalised beer order. :D (10:09:49 PM) Remmon: Their lore is roughly 1, their occult is non-existant. (10:11:27 PM) Shield: "Oh, hi again. How did the bandits take it?" (10:11:30 PM) ***Birds decides to give them a refresher course in basic literacy, just in case, only then moving on to Occult. (10:11:39 PM) Birds: "Hm?" (10:12:19 PM) Shield: "We know each other" *nod at hobos* (10:12:31 PM) Remmon: "They were very understanding and said they would follow your orders." (10:12:48 PM) Shield: "Jolly good." (10:12:58 PM) Silk: "...Orders?" (10:13:04 PM) Shield: "So, I guess you were serious about wanting that surfboard, huh?" (10:13:20 PM) Crowns: "This is awesome. Let's all order some more beer." (10:13:28 PM) Remmon: "A giant metal one to beat up bandits with! And surf!" (10:13:31 PM) ***Shield turns to Silk. "Oh, never mind. I just put the fear of me into some bandits." (10:13:55 PM) Remmon: "Are you sure your sorceror is alright though? She's a bit pale." (10:14:09 PM) Silk: "She's fine." (10:14:35 PM) Shield: "Very fine, yes." (10:14:49 PM) ***Birds smiles. (10:15:04 PM) ***Shield orders some beer for himself and puts it on Crowns' tab. (10:16:24 PM) ***Crowns tsks and waggles a finger at Shield with one hand while dropping some coins into his pocket with his other, magically undetected. (10:18:01 PM) ***Shield frowns at the unfamiliar weight in his pocket, and pulls out some coins. He looks at them suspiciously, and then pays the barman, figuring he should know by now if it's fey gold. (10:18:41 PM) Birds: "Are we leaving tomorrow morning, Shield, or do you have more business?" (10:18:52 PM) Shield: "Leaving tomorrow sounds good to me." (10:19:15 PM) Crowns: "Me too." (10:20:29 PM) Stalker Z@5E691D.FC7C16.9F8D82.2D1848 entered the room. (10:20:29 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (10:21:25 PM) ***Remmon fast forwards to the next morning after checking for any further troubles. (10:21:46 PM) Crowns: Birds +12m. (10:21:51 PM) Shield: !exalted 3 7 1 1: Go go cult WP gain (10:21:51 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Go go cult WP gain": (7 9 9). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. (10:21:56 PM) Crowns: We will refrain from stunting this. :p (10:22:38 PM) Remmon: Hmm, that means Birds should roll essence again :p (10:23:51 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: Conv (10:23:52 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Conv": (3 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:23:57 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Essence (10:23:57 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Essence": (7 5 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:24:29 PM) ***Birds is not happy about the Resonance. (10:24:31 PM) Remmon: The Neverborn are particularly disapleased at your arrangement with Crowns today, Birds (10:24:36 PM) Remmon: -a (10:26:44 PM) Remmon: So, how are you going out to find your victims? (10:27:21 PM) Birds: Crowns casts Stormwind Rider, we overfly the area where they're supposed to be, looking. (10:27:23 PM) Crowns: I will disguise myself schmooze around bars and ask for them and pretend to have a legitimate reason to be asking about this. (10:27:41 PM) Crowns: Birds' idea is good too, but Crowns doesn't know Stormwind Rider, only First Circle Demon. (10:27:57 PM) Birds: Time to learn. :P (10:28:04 PM) Birds: Oh, well, I can cast it. (10:28:23 PM) Birds: Where were these bandits supposed to be, again? Also, Linowans, yes? (10:28:40 PM) Remmon: Linowans, yes (10:28:44 PM) ***Crowns inserts a comma after 'myself' above. (10:29:01 PM) Remmon: West of you, near the river of tears (10:30:13 PM) ***Crowns is going to use Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise to look like he's Linowan and then try the schmoozing approach. What dice? (10:30:38 PM) Remmon: Man+inv? (10:31:20 PM) Crowns: Does this count for Silver Tongue? (10:31:40 PM) Remmon: I suspect it does (10:31:53 PM) Crowns: !exalted 9: Schmoozing. (10:31:53 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Schmoozing.": (10 5 8 3 10 8 10 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (10:32:21 PM) Remmon: Crowns is exceptionally successfull. You found a couple of spies working for the Linowans. (10:32:34 PM) Crowns: And I'm drinking at their favorite pub. :D (10:32:42 PM) Remmon: They're using pigeons to send messages to the raiders, so the raiders will know which convoys to target. (10:33:11 PM) Remmon: It would of course take very little effort at all for you and your agatea to intercept one such message and alter it suitably, or simply ensure you're on the boat being targetted. (10:33:30 PM) Remmon: For safety reasons, the spies don't know where the pirates are held up, however. (10:33:57 PM) Shield: ((If you can change it, get a battle scene with a view.)) (10:34:11 PM) Crowns: ((What?)) (10:34:16 PM) Shield: ((Mountains nearby are nice. Very dramatic.)) (10:34:30 PM) Crowns: ((Our battle scene will likely be "on a boat, on a river".)) (10:34:51 PM) Shield: ((Bah.)) (10:35:38 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:36:08 PM) ***Crowns gleefully reports back to the others. "I found the spies the brigands are using, and I found that they're sending messenger pigeons saying which ships to attack, and I intercepted one of the pigeons with an agata and found that they're going to hit the Queen of Dalxia when she leaves port later today. Shall we be on that ship?" (10:37:32 PM) Shield: "Okay." (10:37:41 PM) Silk: "Well, it's been a while since I've been on a boat..." (10:37:43 PM) Crowns: ((*after)) (10:37:53 PM) Silk: "Sure, why not?" (10:38:02 PM) Birds: "Yes. Let's put the four," gesture at hobos, "on the agatea, so they can watch from a safe distance." (10:38:42 PM) ***Crowns sticks the four hobos onto two agata so they can watch, and hops on his personal mount to accompany them and watch for clusterfoxtrots. (10:38:58 PM) Crowns: *agatae (10:40:07 PM) Shield: ((I don't have intimacies one way or the other toward the mortals.)) (10:40:31 PM) Crowns: ((I am declaring an intimacy towards "Having a hobo retinue" because it is ninjacool.)) (10:41:30 PM) Shield: ((Let's go on this adventure now.)) (10:42:05 PM) Remmon: ((Yes let's. Off to the boat you go!) (10:43:06 PM) ***Shield gets on boat, hides himself and his huge sword under a big parasol on the way. (10:43:36 PM) Remmon: Shield, for some reason the crewmen on the boat are reluctant to let you on (10:43:39 PM) ***Birds boards, doesn't look particularly threatening. (10:43:49 PM) Crowns: "I know they're intimidating, but you really don't need to worry. Everyone else finds these jewelwings ((no need to say "demon" in front of the hobos, right? :P )) to be precious, too, and wouldn't dare shoot at them." (10:44:07 PM) Remmon: "They're pretty." (10:44:36 PM) Remmon: "Where did you find them?" (10:44:39 PM) ***Shield explains to the crewmen that while he's muscle, he's on their side. (10:45:05 PM) Crowns: "We lured and called them with magic." (10:45:09 PM) Remmon: One of the crewmen summons the captain, who arrives promptly you to inform you that he's not taking on passengers and he's already hired mercenaries. (10:45:14 PM) Crowns: "I intend to find some more soon." (10:45:27 PM) Remmon: "We can lure our own when we learn to use the magics too?" (10:45:46 PM) Crowns: "I think so. I'd have to ask Birds, she's the one who really understands magic." (10:45:53 PM) ***Shield asks to meet some of these mercenaries to take their measure. (10:46:25 PM) Remmon: Shield, some of the mercenaries are already on deck, they look fragile, what with the whole being mortals. (10:47:26 PM) ***Shield points out that the pirates are well armed, and he has other reasons to work for free anyway. (10:47:44 PM) Remmon: "What pirates?" (10:48:24 PM) Shield: "You know, the ones you hired mercenaries to protect against." (10:48:57 PM) Remmon: "You seem to be quite certain pirates will attack us. What do you know about that then?" (10:49:12 PM) Remmon: Shield, you notice more mercenaries have shown up on the dockside. (10:49:35 PM) ***Birds doesn't look particularly amused at this setback. (10:50:30 PM) Shield: "I'm not absolutely certain they'll be coming, but I think they are. And I do like cleaving some pirate ships." (10:51:32 PM) Remmon: "Not absolutely certain? What pirates are you talking about, where are they?" (10:53:54 PM) Silk: "We have heard rumors, is all. We've been tasked with removing these pirates. We're trying to track them time, and we have reason to believe they'll target this vessel." (10:54:06 PM) Silk: *track them down (10:54:19 PM) Remmon: "Tasked by whom?" (10:54:55 PM) Crowns: ((Brueghel)) (10:55:00 PM) ***Shield lets Silk do the talky stuff now. (10:55:24 PM) Silk: "We were tasked by the Evening Master, Brueghel" (10:55:48 PM) Remmon: The captain looks at you critically, then steps aside (10:56:03 PM) Remmon: "Welcome aboard. We leave in an hour." (10:56:29 PM) ***Silk nods at the captain respectfully, and boards the ship (10:56:36 PM) Stalker Z@2C3C9C.B2A300.F245DE.859909 entered the room. (10:56:38 PM) ***Shield mutters "I wish I was as pretty as you, it would make life a whole lot easier..." and sets up the crude parasol he bought on the deck. (10:56:45 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (10:56:55 PM) Remmon: Per aware, anyone? (10:57:09 PM) Shield: ((To notice the spies sending messages, you mean?)) (10:57:15 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PerAware (10:57:15 PM) Silk: !exalted 6 (10:57:16 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PerAware": (2 8 5 4 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:57:16 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (8 4 3 2 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:57:16 PM) Remmon: ((Perhaps)) (10:57:21 PM) Crowns: ((To notice the demons flying overhead!)) (10:57:21 PM) Shield: !exalted 10 (10:57:21 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (7 1 5 6 5 7 6 6 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:57:42 PM) Remmon: Birds and Shield notice a man hurriedly leaving the ship after a short conversation with the captain (10:58:12 PM) ***Shield figures Silk can shoot him if he's important and hostile, and relaxes in the sun. (10:58:30 PM) Birds: "Captain, who was that?" (10:58:34 PM) ***Silk doesn't see this man, and is therefore incapable of shooting him. (10:58:37 PM) Remmon: "Who was what?" (10:58:56 PM) Birds: "The one you had a private conversation with, and who left in a hurry afterwards." (10:59:39 PM) Remmon: "Oh, he's the cook's assistant. Apparently they're low on some spices and the cook just realised it. I told him he could make a run for the markets, but we wouldn't wait for him if he wasn't back in an hour." (10:59:53 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m: I has silver tongue, it is telling truth. (10:59:54 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "I has silver tongue, it is telling truth.": (8 2 5 6 4 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (11:00:04 PM) Birds: What's the lie-detector dice pool? (11:00:19 PM) Crowns: PerInv. (11:00:21 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 7 1 1: +1wp (11:00:21 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "+1wp": (7 1 4 3 5 1). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 2. (11:00:49 PM) Remmon: You suspect he's not telling you the whole truth, Birds. (11:01:26 PM) Birds: "You're not being honest with us." (11:01:37 PM) Remmon: "Why would I lie to you?" (11:02:11 PM) ***Shield shifts slightly to get more of the sun on his left side. (11:02:16 PM) Birds: "Why, indeed? Are you checking our credentials? Or are you secretly in league with the pirates, hmm?" (11:02:53 PM) ***Crowns watches the ship from up above the city, brofists the hobos. (11:02:57 PM) Remmon: "It's bad form to trust someone on their word, especially around here. I sent him to the council tower." (11:03:30 PM) Birds: (Is he telling the truth now?) (11:03:30 PM) Remmon: The hobos are considerably more quiet than before. You suspect it's the height (11:03:35 PM) Remmon: (He is, Birds) (11:03:39 PM) ***Birds nods. (11:03:45 PM) Birds: "Very well." (11:03:49 PM) ***Birds goes recline. (11:04:49 PM) ***Silk leans over the edge of the boat, watching the river (11:04:52 PM) Remmon: About 45 minutes later, the guy returns, hands an envelope to the captain and disappears below decks. The captain looks the envelope over, opens it and then stuffs the letter in a pocket before announcing all hands on deck and setting about departing the ship. (11:05:00 PM) Remmon: That is, setting sail (11:05:54 PM) Crowns: http://membres.multimania.fr/fredrichung/forum/i%20like%20were%20this%20thread%20is%20going.jpg (11:05:59 PM) Remmon: We shall end with that.